<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Young by cremecaraslime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674189">Die Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremecaraslime/pseuds/cremecaraslime'>cremecaraslime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dragon Quest V Spoilers, Gen, Short, but only if you ignore game logic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremecaraslime/pseuds/cremecaraslime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gothan royals always seem to go down fighting for their kids for some reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Madason saw that great lumbering thing in the distance, he was struck with the thought that this might be his final battle. Even before it had started attacking, he was chilled by how casually it crossed the gulf between the Pothold and La Guardia. He would have run, if not for the fact that the lives of everyone in Monstroferrato were at stake.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for him to realize that he should have fled when he had the chance. Madchen had been the first to fall. Her ice magic was formidable, but her insistence on remaining unencumbered by heavy armor made her a soft target for the giant demon's cloven hoof. Where had she learned such sorcery, anyway? Madason didn't suppose he'd ever get the chance to find out. Saber and Parry held their own a bit longer, but both eventually fell before the monster's blazing breath. Fat lot of good that Zenithian Shield had done.</p>
<p>Madason himself was on his last legs. The wagon was still at the bottom of the tower; he couldn't go get that Chimaera or the Orc King to revive the others in time. He wondered how much more of a beating this thing could take before it went down. It didn't seem especially close to dying, but it had certainly broken a sweat.</p>
<p>He decided he had only one course of action. He dropped to his knees, plunged the blade of his father's sword into the tower's masonry, and focused all of the remaining magical energy in his body into his chest. If the kids couldn't finish the thing off without him, they would at least have a chance to get away. It would be harder for them without him, but they would be okay, he was sure. Saber would keep them safe. Madason had hoped to be with Parry and Madchen when they found their mother, so that they could all be together as a family again. He reflected bitterly that they should have had more time, but he took solace in having seen his children again at all before he died. As Madason felt the life in him dissipate into the surrounding air and his vision dim until he could see nothing aside from the brilliant purple hilt clasped weakly between his hands, he wondered if this was how his own father had felt in those damnable ruins 22 years before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this idea after my first (VERY underleveled) attempt at fighting Bjørn. The fight described is more or less how that battle went (minus the part where he wiped Parry, Madchen, and Saber again like 2 turns later). Also YES I am pretending they couldn't resurrect him at the church. If Kafrizzle can kill Pankraz permanently then Kerplunk can kill Madason permanently do NOT @ me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>